What belongs to me
by Kairoku
Summary: Damon is hungry and can't find anyone to feed on. When a delicious smell comes to his nose, will he hunt that person down, not knowing who it is? Warnings: boyxboy, implied yaoi Disclaimer: All characters mentioned don't belong to me. I only own the plot.


**What belongs to me**

To a special friend of mine: Julia (Natsuki Mitsurugi)

This is a bit OOC. Especially 'cause of Alaric. I've just read the books and there's not much said about him there, so I mostly made his character up. I hope you like it!

Oh yeah, this is DamonXAlaric, so if you don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

><p>Damon sighs. His supposed prey just got out of his car without him being able to get what he wanted from her. He starts the car and looks for another human to feed on today.<p>

An hour later he still hasn't found a woman to his tastes. He sighs again his eyes glimming hungrily. He doesn't understand how Stephano can live without feeding on humans every day!

'That guy doesn't even drink human blood! He feeds on animals!' A disgusted shiver runs down Damon's back. 'Yuck!'

Suddenly a warm wind carries a lovely scent to his nose. 'Thank goodness I've left my window open!', Damon thinks as he gets out of the car.

He sniffs trying to make out the direction of the tasty smelling human.

The raven grins hungrily when another breeze carries the smell to him and reaches in his car to get his his eyes covered securely from the sun he starts walking in the direction he expects his prey to be.

Twenty minutes later he's infront of the school Elena and her weird friends go to. Oh, and of course Stefano. He snorts. 'That idiot, even going to school again just for a human woman.'

He looks aroung trying to figure out whose blood he smelt, but there's nobody on the campus at the moment as it's 10 o'clock in the morning. He sighs and decides to have a look from the sky.

Damon grins and shifts into a huge raven. Intelligent eyes scan the area while the sun lets his feathers shine in rainbow colours.

The big animal lands on a tree infront of a classroom window. A row of squeeches is heard as the smaller creatures flee, but the hunter isn't interested in small prey at the moment.

The only thing of interest to it, is finding its well smelling prey. It knows it's got to be outside because otherwise it wouldn't have smelt its scent.

The raven flaps its wings and dives from the tree. It flies up high and circles over the campus trying to spot its prey.

"Hey, Alaric! What are you doing here?"

If the raven could snort like a human could, it would. _Meredith._ That strange black haired friend of Elena's.

Damon sighs inwardly. 'Seems like I've lost my prey', he thinks. Then a mean glint shows in his eyes. 'Oh well, why not?'

He flaps his wings and lands behind a tree shifting back into his human form again.

"Hi, Meredith. What do you mean 'what are you doing here' ? I've come to visit you!"

Damon watches as that Alaric guy leans over and gives Meredith a hug which she returns stifly. She sighs. "You idiot! We've both got stuff to do anyway." She turns, "_I've_ got stuff to do", and walks away.

Alaric stares at her back unbelievingly which causes Damon to chuckle lightly. 'You've been dumped boy!'

The 'boy' sighs and lies down on the grass looking up at the sky.

Damon watches him as he closes his eyes a light wind that's messing up his hair carrying his scent to Damon who freezes. 'It... it's him!'

The hungry glin comes back to his eyes right away and he licks his lips. 'I'm not usually interested in men, but this guy just smells _delicious_!'

Damon walks towards his prey and drops down next to him, his hand following the venes on the inside of the other's arm.

Blue eyes snap open and stare at the hunter. "What are _you_ doing here?" Damon grins showing his fangs. "I could ask you the same, _Alaric_." He says his name with a hungry edge to his voice and feels the man shiver slightly under his touch.

Alaric sits up moving away from Damon. "_I_ was here to visit Meredith, and _you_? Are you going to feed on a student from here? Looking for a snack are you?", the man says angryly causing Damon to grin.

"I've found it already." "Wha-?" Alaric gets up quickly. "It's not Meredith, right?"

Damon snorts. Although he'd love to scare his prey which is looking a little scared for his friend now, Meredith is just too... 'Ugh!' A disgusted shiver runs down Damon's back at the thought of biting that woman.

"No." "No?" Damon´s eyes glim angryly at the worried voice his prey speaks in. "I#m not going to repeat myself", he answers. Alaric sighs relieved.

"Then ... Bonny?" Damon snorts. 'Again that worried face!' "No." The other man releases the breath he had been holding. "Good."

Suddenly he glares at Damon. "You know Stephano will kill you if you lay your hands on Elena." It's a statement, no question. Damon sighs again. 'Why do I sigh all the time when I'm with him?'

"Yes, I know", Damon answers anyway, but Alaric's still got the estimating look on his face. "I know, idiot!", Damon snarls. "And I'm _**not**__ interested_ in her!" 'At the moment.'

Slowly the suspicious look disappears from the others features. "Good." 'Does he sound relieved? Was he worried? But... for whom? Elena or... _me_?' Damon eyes him up as he sits down in the grass again looking at the sky.

'He's actually quite nice... _Wha-?_ I'm just saying that because I'm hungry!' Damon runs his fingers through his hair, then takes off his glasses and lies down next to Alaric looking at the sky, too.

The sun's on the other side of the building, so it doesn't hurt his eyes. Alaric sighs and props himself up on his elbows looking at Damon.

"Who is it?" Dark eyes meet his. "Hm?" "Who is it you chose?" "What do you mean with 'choose'? I just feed on them if their blood smells good", Damon says shrugging.

Alaric looks away blushing. "So...", he swallows. "Who is it?" He looks back at Damon who's currently staring at the pulse at Alaric's throat.

A hungry grin spreads on his lips as he leans forward. The other man looks at him suspiciously, but doesn't move away.

'Well, his fault.' Damon suddenly licks along the blue-eyed man's throat right over the pulse beating under the soft skin. He can feel his prey shudder, so he stops and whispers in his ear. "Make an educated guess, _mio amore_." [1] Alaric turns away, quickly getting up which causes a grin to tug at the hunter's lips.

As he reaches a corner he looks back, but Damon's already gone. Another shiver runs down his back and he retreats quickly not noticing the raven following him by flying from tree to tree.

Alaric gets in his car and drives to the hotel he's currently staying at with shaking hands. "Hello, Mr. Saltzman! Did you have a nice day?", the woman at the reception desk asks when he steps inside.

"Yes, thank you. Are there any messages?" "Hmm... Oh, yes! A young woman was here just recently. She said that her name's Meredith and that you should please call her back. She left a number, too."

"Thanks again", Alaric says smiling and takes the piece of paper she hands him. "Have a nice stay, Mr. Saltzman!" He smiles at her and walks to the elevator pressing the up-button.

'Stop smiling at her!', Damon thinks growling inwardly while watching the scene from outside. Angry at himself for thinking something like that he flies up to Alaric's window and taps against it, pushing it open and landing inside.

He shifts back into his human form just before Alaric opens the door and steps inside. The brown haired man shuts the door and leans against it closing his eyes sighing.

Damon sneaks up to him. "Good evening, Mr. Saltzman. Is everything to your liking?" Alaric jumps when Damon's breath ghosts over his neck. "Wha-"

"Should I keep fluttering my eyelashes and smile seductively?", the vampire imitates with a fakingly sweet voice.

"Should I come to your room tonight? Is that what that smile means? Should I bring cream and chocolate sauce with me?" Somehow Damon can't keep the jealous edge out of his voice.

Alaric stares at the angry vampire before him and shivers slightly. 'What is he angry about?' "What's the matter, Damon?", he asks with an unsteady voice.

Then something comes to his mind. "Are you je-" "NO! Don't you dare say that word!", Damon snarles.

Alaric shakes with laughter. "You- pfhahaha!" "Don't laugh at me!", Damon snaps.

Suddenly Alaric can feel himself being pushed back against the door. Damon's whole body presses up against his.

The laughter dies in his throat as he looks into dark eyes glimming hungryly. Alaric swallows and Damon's eyes lock on his pulse.

"Ha-have you eaten today?" "No." The taller man swallows again. "Is that why you're following me? To... to _feed_ on me?" "Maybe."

Damon leans in and Alaric's heartbeat speeds up. The vampire grins. "You're heart's beating pretty fast, you know?"

"Then don't come this close!", Alaric snaps. "Am I making you nervous?", Damon asks seductively. "Pfh!", the other snorts. "You're a hunter and I'm your prey, as you just said. So, why shouldn't I be nervous?"

"Hmm", Damon studies Alaric. "Okay, fine." He shrugs making his body press harder against Alaric's. "As long as you stay still until I'm finished."

He leans down, his teeth scraping just above the vene. "No!", Alaric shouts frightend and tries to wiggle out of Damon's grip.

The vampire pulls the other towards the bed and snarls. "Shut up and hold still!"

When Alaric's pushed down by the strong body he looks into the hungry eyes of a vampire. "Y-you are...!" A growl leaves the vampire's lips and it bears its fangs at him.

Alaric whimpers as it leans down and licks over his throat. "You s-smell s-so gooood!", it growls past its fangs.

Alaric stares at the sharp teeth growing longer and whimpers again. At the sound black eyes lock with his and a grin spreads over the vampire's face showing the long white fangs even better.

"Are you scared, Alaric?", Damon asks. Alaric just whimpers again in response. A chuckle leaves Damon's lips. "You didn't think I'd just leave my sanity behind? You're an idiot!"

He suddenly leans down and presses his lips hard against Alaric's.

"I'd never hurt you", he whispers, before he sinks his fangs into the vene at Alaric's neck and begins to suck.

A sharp intake of breath is Alaric's only response. It didn't really hurt, before the feeling of feeding Damon overwelmed everything.

A moan escapes his lips when the vampire reaches up and pulls his head back for better access.

After a while, Damon loosens his grip on Alaric's hair and lifts his head, after closing the wound with a lick of his tongue.

Content black eyes lock with drowsy blue ones.

Damon sighs and sinks his fangs into his wrist. Then he offers the blood to Alaric who, still sheepish, accepts and begins to drink.

'His blood was _**de-li-ci-ous**_!', Damon thinks, looking at the obedient man infront of him, licking his lips.

'No wonder I want to make him mine.'

* * *

><p>The next morning Alaric awakes to the sound of his mobile phone ringing. He grumbles and reaches towards his bedside cabinet where he normally puts it before going to bed.<p>

When he can't feel it he opens one eye and looks around. Moaning when spotting his trousers with the mobile in them on the floor he gets up to grab it.

"Yes?" "Alaric? You didn't phone last night, so I was worried. Is everything alright?" "Meredith? Oh, yeah of course. I'm fine."

'I can't remember last night though and I've got a headache and my throat and ass hurt. ...Wait! My _ass_?'

"Oh, ok. You're not angry?" "About what?"

'Why does my _ass_ hurt?'

"Because I was so short with you yesterday. I'm so sorry. I just-" "No. It's ok. No problem." He just doesn't want to listen to her guilty voice.

"Why don't we meet up later on?" "Oh yeah!", she exclaims happily. "That would be-"

"A very bad idea", a dark voice notes while a hand reaches for Alaric's mobile, pressing the red button, cutting Meredith off.

"Wha-" "I thought you noticed yesterday that I don't like sharing what belongs to me, Alaric."

Strong arms rap around Alaric's waist and pull him against a warm, firm body. "Damon", he whispers.

"Do you remember last night, Alaric?", the vampire asks with a grin in his voice. The other shivers slightly, remembering the way Damon sucked his blood, the taste of Damon's blood when he drank it and then the way their bodys moved as one when Damon took him.

He shivers again when he feels the vampire's hand trace the outlines of his bare chest. 'Wait! I'm naked!' Thinking that brings Alaric back to reality and makes him reach for some chlothes.

"What are you doing?" He sends a glare over his shoulder at Damon. "Getting dressed." "Hmm. Stay like that", the other notes studying his ass.

Alaric bolts upright. "You pervert!" A grin spreads over the hunter's lips when his prey backs away from him.

"And the hunt begins anew!"

-END-

* * *

><p>[1] 'mio amore' is italian for 'my lover' (Sorry, if there are any mistakes in my translation. I don't speak italian.)<p> 


End file.
